A virtualization function such as a server virtualization and a storage virtualization, is provided and installed to a range of systems, as a means for realizing to effectively utilize and simply manage physical resources of a computer system.
The server virtualization technology operates a virtual server (VM: Virtual Machine) on a physical server. As a result, a plurality of VMs may be operated on a single physical server, and VMs may be migrated between physical servers.
At the same time, the storage virtualization technology makes possible the virtual management of a plurality of physical storage apparatuses as a single storage apparatus, and also makes possible the allocation of the virtualized resources to a server. Furthermore, the storage virtualization technology makes possible the virtual partitioning of a single storage apparatus into a plurality of storage apparatuses, and the provision thereof to a server. In addition, the storage virtualization technology makes possible the formation of a virtual logical volume equal to or larger than the physical storage capacity.
The number of VMs operating on each physical server continues to increase, and VM management operations have become cumbersome and complex as a result. As virtual systems configured from servers and storage with different specifications (performance, bandwidth, etc.) increase, a huge number of VMs startup/provide services/migrate/shut down on clusters of computer resources that are also geographically scattered.
In addition to this, a technology is known in which, if the load on a VM increases while it is being executed on a certain physical server, the VM is migrated to a different physical server in order to maintain the performance of VM. PTL 1 is known as a server management technology that makes possible the relocation of a virtual server based on preconfigured design concepts. Using this technology allows a cluster configuration to be maintained during relocation, by monitoring performance information, etc., for each virtual server.